lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wisdom of Kongwe/Transcript
MUFASA: So, Scar has returned. SIMBA: I'm afraid so, Father. KION: It's my fault, Grandfather Mufasa. The Roar... MUFASA: The Roar has the ability to do both good and evil. KION: I know. SIMBA: But now that Scar is back, how do we defeat him? MUFASA: The appearance of an evil lion from the past is beyond my experience, my son. But you have saved the Pride Lands from Scar before. Trust that the wisdom to defeat Scar lies within the Pride Lands, and within the two of you. KION: "The wisdom is within the Pride Lands." Dad? Do you think Grandfather means a wise animal? SIMBA: Perhaps, and if he did, I know exactly who we should talk to. MAKINI: Me? You want me to escort the wisest animal in the Pride Lands to meet with the King? RAFIKI: Yes, yes! It is one of the duties of the Royal Mjuzi. BUNGA: You don't need to send Makini, Simba. I can talk to you right now. KION: I don't think he's looking for advice from you, Bunga. RAFIKI: Most definitely not. BUNGA: Okay, your loss. RAFIKI: Simba seeks counsel from Kongwe, the wisest of the wise. BESHTE: Oh, yeah! Kongwe's the oldest animal in the Pride Lands. MAKINI: Ooh! Do you know where she is? BESHTE: Last I heard, she was living along the rocky bank of Urembo River, about a half-a-day's walk from here. SIMBA: Half a day? I'd like to speak to her as soon as possible. FULI: Maybe a half-day for them, but I can do it faster. SIMBA: Excellent. Thank you, Fuli. RAFIKI: Yes! You shall escort the escort. (LAUGHS) MAKINI: I can't wait! Let's go, Fuli! I'm so excited to spend time with you. I'll learn all about you and you'll learn all about me. It's gonna be so great! Don't you think so, Fuli? Fuli? FULI: You coming, Makini? MAKINI: Ooh, yeah! Wait for me. KION: Okay, the rest of us are on patrol. Whatever Scar has planned for the Pride Lands, we need to be ready. BESHTE: You got it, Kion! ONO: Affirmative. MAKINI: My favorite is definitely bright pink flamingos. Oh, but orange and brown giraffes are pretty, too. What animal do you think's the prettiest, Fuli? FULI: I never really thought about it. MAKINI: Oh, blue turacos! I forgot about them. I love blue! FULI: (SIGHS IN EXASPERATION) Okay, here we are. Urembo River. MAKINI: Really? We got here fast. FULI: Fast is what I do. So, let's find Kongwe and get her back to the King, quick. What does she look like? MAKINI: Ooh, I don't know. FULI: Okay, what kind of animal is she? MAKINI: Don't know that, either. FULI: Don't you think that's something we might have asked Rafiki before we left? MAKINI: Yes, you are so right, Fuli! That's definitely something we should have asked Rafiki before we left. But at least we know where to find her. She should be right here. FULI: Huh, finding her would go a lot faster if we knew what she looked like. Whoa! KONGWE: Faster is not always better. MAKINI: Oh, are you Kongwe? KONGWE Yes. MAKINI: Of course, you are. MAKINI: What you just said sounded really wise. But you already know that, being so wise and all. And that's why the King needs to see you. KONGWE: The King? FULI: Yes, he wants to see you right away. KONGWE: I see. FULI: But, of course, you're a tortoise. KONGWE: Indeed, for my mother was a tortoise. A child of a tortoise is also a tortoise. MAKINI: Oh, you are wise. Isn't she wise, Fuli? FULI: Uh, I guess? Now, let's go. We don't want to keep the King waiting. MAKINI: Oh, Fuli's right. We should hurry. KONGWE: To run is not necessarily to arrive. MAKINI: That sounds super-wise! What exactly does it mean? FULI: It means this is gonna be a long trip. BESHTE: So, Kion, does King Simba have a plan to defeat Scar? KION: Not yet. Hopefully, this Kongwe will have some good ideas. Seeing anything interesting, Ono? ONO: Not really. Unless you count hyraxes crossing the bridge to the watering hole as interesting. Wait a tick. (GASPS) There's a rock on the end that looks a little loose. KION: A little loose? (HYRAXES CHATTERING) KION: Heyvi kabisa! The bridge is unstable! Ono, get the hyraxes off the bridge! ONO: On it! Hyraxes! Back, back! HYRAXES: (CHATTERING) ONO: Off the bridge! Hurry! BUNGA: Ah, I think it's done. (RUMBLING) ONO: Hapana! Bunga, look out! BUNGA: (GRUNTS) ONO: Guys? Guys? KION: We're good. ONO: Oh! KION: Everyone up there okay, Ono? HYRAXES: (CHATTERING) ONO: Affirmative. Though we now have a bunch of thirsty hyraxes that can't get to the watering hole. Sorry, little guys. BUNGA: Aw, they look so thirsty. Hey! I can go up there and throw 'em across the ravine. ONO: I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Bunga. BESHTE: Hmm... KION: What you're thinking, Beshte? BESHTE: Well, if we could move one of those big rocks... KION: It could make another bridge. But how would we hold it up? BESHTE: Don't worry, Kion. I got this. Twende Kiboko! (GRUNTING) KION: Wow! Nice one, Beshte! Ono, little help? ONO: Affirmative. Back it up. a little more, Beshte. BESHTE: All set. ONO: Go ahead, little guys. HYRAXES: (CHATTERING) BESHTE: Careful, everybody. HYRAXES: (CHATTERING CONTINUES) BESHTE: Aw, any time. KION: Good thinking, Beshte! BUNGA: Sure was! You make an un-Bunga-lievable bridge, Beshte. BESHTE: Thanks, Little B. BUNGA: Yeah! The Big B bridge. ONO: "The Big B bridge"? BESHTE: I like it. But I always like helping the animals of the Pride Lands. FULI: Okay, if we keep up this pace, I think we can be back at Pride Rock just after sundown. Or not. (GROANS) MAKINI: Fuli, come quick! FULI: Makini? Kongwe? You okay? MAKINI: Kongwe found an amazing flower. Look. FULI: Another flower? MAKINI: Yeah! It's totally different from the last one. FULI: It's a flower. KONGWE: (SNIFFS) Each bloom is unique, Fuli. You'd see that if you just stop and observe. MAKINI: That is so true, Kongwe! And so wisdom-y! FULI: Okay, but right now we have slightly more important things to see than flowers, like the King! MAKINI: Oh, that's so true, too, Fuli. Aren't you excited to see the King, Kongwe? KONGWE: I have seen many things, young Mjuzi, because I stop and observe. MAKINI: That's probably the best way to see a lot of things. FULI: I see a lot more when I'm going fast. MAKINI: Oh, that must be a good way to see things, too. FULI: Oh, it is! Trust me. ¶ You won't catch me waiting wondering where to go ¶ When I can get most anywhere ¶ There's no point in going slow ¶ The faster I go the more that I see ¶ It's part of the thrill to be everywhere that I can be ¶ There's so much out there waiting for me ¶ The faster I go ¶ The more that I see ¶ So don't tell me stories of strollin' all around ¶ No need stoppin' every step ¶ To see what's on the ground ¶ The faster I go the more that I see ¶ It's part of the thrill to be everywhere that I can be ¶ There's so much out there waiting for me ¶ The faster I go ¶ The more that I see ¶ Everything that's all that I see ¶ Yeah, everything yes, everything is ¶ Racing right past me ¶ The faster I go the more that I see ¶ It's part of the thrill to be everywhere that I can be ¶ There's so much out there waiting for me ¶ The faster I go ¶ The more that I see ¶ KONGWE: You have an interesting philosophy, young cheetah. I thank you for sharing it with me. FULI: See? So why don't we get moving again? KONGWE: Yes, soon. You've given me so much to ponder now. FULI: Seriously? KION: Any sign of Fuli and Kongwe, Ono? ONO: No sign of them. (GASPS) Hapana! A wildfire! Over at the Poromoko Crevasse! And it looks like the elands are trapped! KION: Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! MAKINI: Hello? Hello? Kongwe? Maybe she's not home. FULI: Kongwe? KONGWE: I'm thinking. FULI: (SIGHS) Can't you think and walk? KONGWE: He who chases two hares will catch neither. FULI: Fine, stay in your shell. We still have to get you to the King. (GRUNTS) A little help? MAKINI: Oh, of course! Ooh, shwari. (GRUNTING) Almost! Argh! (STAFF BREAKING) Again? Oh. (BOTH GRUNTING) MAKINI: Uh-oh. FULI: Uh, Kongwe, you okay? Kongwe? KONGWE: Have you ever noticed clouds? And the way they follow the wind? MAKINI: Even upside-down, you're wise. FULI: She certainly sounds okay.Now, we just gotta figure out a way to flip her back over. Oh. KONGWE: What are you waiting for? We need to see the King. MAKINI: At least we're going faster now, right, Fuli? FULI: I think it was faster when we were pushing her. KONGWE: Hmm. Would you look at this? FULI: Do we have to? KONGWE: One doesn't usually see roots like this close-up. MAKINI: I sure haven't. I wonder why these roots aren't in the ground. And I wonder why they're moving. FULI: Because that tree's about to fall! Move! (FULI GRUNTS) (MAKINI SCREAMS) MAKINI: That was some fast save, Fuli. Hey, maybe fast is best. FULI: That's what I keep saying. KONGWE: Perhaps. FULI: Kongwe? KONGWE: But sometimes, standing still is the fastest route to safety. FULI: You got lucky. KONGWE: Not luck, observation. But also, I did get lucky. When a big tree falls, many eat its leaves. FULI: Or many get crushed. KONGWE: If I hadn't gotten you to stop and look at the tree, perhaps we all would have been crushed. FULI: Maybe. This tree is not going anywhere, and neither are we, at least not on this path. MAKINI: We could go over! Oh, but Kongwe can't. FULI: So, here's what we're gonna do. There's a path back therethat cuts through the Backlands. That's the fastest way to get to Pride Rock from here. Come on. The Backlands are leopard territory, so stay close to me. KONGWE: Unless one is a bird, one rarely gets to see the top of a tree this close. FULI: Seriously? We're going the right way, but keep an eye out. KONGWE: I always keep an eye out. MAKINI: Well, there is a lot to see here in the Backlands. I should come here more often. MAKUCHA: You're always welcome. Especially you, tortoise. MAKINI: That's very friendly of you! I'm... MAKUCHA: (ROARS) MAKINI: (WHIMPERS) MAKUCHA: You're a real delicacy around here, tortoise. FULI: Back off, Makucha. They're with me. MAKUCHA: (CHUCKLES) Oh. Didn't see you there, cheetah. FULI: Well, now you have. And now I wanna see you walking away. MAKUCHA: So, where are your Lion Guard pals? FULI: Don't you worry about them. You deal with me. MAKUCHA: Okay, cheetah, I'll be on my way... For now. But remember, you're in my territory. FULI: Not for long. Let's keep moving. MAKINI: Wow, Fuli, that was amazing! You were amazing! I've never seen anything like that. Have you ever seen anything like that, Kongwe? KONGWE: I've seen many things. FULI: He's gone for now, but I bet he comes back. So we really need to pick up the pace. This way! KION: Where are they? ONO: I don't see 'em. They were right here, Kion. KION: They must be lost in the smoke. MALE ELAND: Help! (COUGHS) Help! KION: Beshte, Bunga, you're with me. Ono, see if you can guide us from the sky. ONO: Affirmative. Guys! The fires are limited to the trees at the top of the canyon! It's not spreading any further. Guys? Guys? KION: This way, elands! This way! (ELANDS COUGHING) MALE ELAND: Thank you, Kion. KION: We're not out of the woods, yet. BUNGA: Uh, actually, Kion, we are. ONO: He means the fire's still a threat. KION: Right. We need to get everyone into the canyon. ONO: Of course. The canyon's a natural break against the fire. BESHTE: Come on, elands. You can follow me. (ALL GASP) KION: Look out! BESHTE: Kion! KION: We're okay, but we're cut off. Ono, any other way down? Or across? ONO: I don't think so. The canyon narrows up ahead. But it's too far for the elands to jump. KION: Maybe they can't jump it, but if we could cross it... Beshte! We could sure use a bridge right about now. BESHTE: Just what I was thinking. One Big B bridge coming up. BUNGA: Big B bridge! Told you it'd catch on. ONO: (GROANS) BESHTE: Twende Kiboko! (GRUNTING) All right, elands. KION: Let's go! MALE ELAND: Is it safe? ONO: Um, it's safer than flames. MALE ELAND: Good point. (BESHTE GRUNTING) KION: Keep moving. You doing okay, Beshte? BUNGA: 'Course he's okay. He did it before with the hyraxes. Right, Big B? BESHTE: Well, a herd of eland is a little heavier than hyraxes. But I don't mind. ONO: That's all of them, Kion. BESHTE: (GRUNTS) KION: Nice work, Beshte. MAKINI: Rafiki will be so impressed if I can remember every super-wise thing you've ever said, Kongwe. But it's not easy. "A patient creature never misses a thing." I think that's right. Sure sounds smart, don't you think, Fuli? MAKUCHA: (ROARS) I think so. I've been patiently waiting. And now, I won't miss my supper. FULI: I thought I told you to back off. MAKUCHA: (CHUCKLING) What can I say? I just couldn't get the taste of tortoise off my mind. (SNARLS) (BOTH SNARLING) MAKUCHA: (GRUNTS) FULI: Whoa! Come down here so I can make you leave. MAKUCHA: Why don't you come up here and get me? Oh, right. Cheetahs can't climb trees. FULI: Argh! (GRUNTING) MAKUCHA: See you, cheetah. (GROWLS) KONGWE: (GASPS) MAKUCHA: (SNARLING) FULI: Oh, no, you don't! (GRUNTS) Come on, claws! MAKUCHA: (LAUGHS) You're all mine, tortoise. MAKINI: (KARATE GRUNTS) I learned this move from Rafiki. Maybe I should have learned some other moves. MAKUCHA: You're just lucky I never really liked mandrill. MAKINI: You don't like me? (FULI GRUNTS) (BOTH SNARL) (MAKUCHA LAUGHING) FULI: (PANTING) Give it up, Makucha. You can't outrun me. MAKUCHA: (LAUGHS) We'll see about that. FULI: (GRUNTS) MAKUCHA: (LAUGHS) You may be fast, cheetah, but can you do this? (LAUGHS) (LAUGHTER ECHOING) FULI: (PANTING) I'll stop you. Somehow. MAKINI: You chased him off! FULI: Big deal, he'll be back. Unless I can figure out a way to beat him. KONGWE: To beat the leopard, you must observe the leopard. FULI: I have observed him! I observe him zigzagging away from me every time. I observe him making me run a lot more than he does. KONGWE: Cheetah, cheetah, always running. You must relax and observe. FULI: Relax? MAKINI: Of course! Shwari, Fuli! Just take a breath and slow down. FULI: But... MAKINI: It really works. FULI: Fine. (BREATHES DEEPLY) KONGWE: Now, Fuli, what have you observed? FULI: He always zigzags, but I can't. KONGWE: I see. So, he always zigzags. FULI: Yes, he...Always. (GASPS) Hmm. Okay, I got this. Hey, Makucha. Ready for round two? MAKUCHA: More like round three or four. But who's counting? Catch me if you can. Hint, you can't. (PANTING) FULI: Observe. (PANTING) Always. MAKUCHA: (GRUNTS) You... You caught me? FULI: I'll always catch you, so back off. Or next time, I'll do more than tackle you. MAKUCHA: You know what? I've lost my taste for tortoise. FULI: That's good. But I haven't lost my taste for leopard. MAKUCHA: (CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY AND CLEARS THROAT) (PANTING) MAKINI: You did it! FULI: (CHUCKLES) I guess I did. All it took was a little observing. KONGWE: The cheetah listened to the tortoise. Perhaps now, I've truly seen everything. MAKINI: It sure is nice to be back in the Pride Lands! KION: Back in the Pride Lands? FULI: It's a long story. BUNGA: Well, wait till you hear about Beshte. He was a bridge! KONGWE: Hmm. I'd like to have seen that. KION: You must be Kongwe. I'm Kion. Let's get you to my dad. Come on. KONGWE: Hmm. Hurry, hurry brings no blessings. MAKINI: I think that means she's going as fast as she can. KION: Guess you were surprised Kongwe turned out to be a tortoise. Fuli? FULI: Have you ever stopped to notice how the clouds never rush? They just follow the wind. KONGWE: Hmm. So Scar has returned. It is indeed a difficult problem. BUNGA: Uh, yeah! KION: Bunga! SIMBA: So, Kongwe, what do we do? KONGWE: Fortunately, it is the patient animal who eats the ripe fruit. SIMBA: Yes. KION: Uh-huh. FULI: Oh! I think she means we'll find the solution eventually. But we need to take the time to look. SIMBA: I see. KION: Oh! RAFIKI: Very wise. KONGWE: Yes, yes, cheetah! I have seen many things. And good always triumphs over evil, in time. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Two Transcripts